Snippets of OCness
by PinkyisABrain
Summary: Just a collection of snippets that I have written/ will be writing about my OC, Etsuko, and my friend's OC, Goryu. The snippets are just to get myself adjusted to writing for the two OCs and are not really meant to flow together. Read and Review!


**Author's Intro/ Disclaimer/ Random Stuff: **

**Hello! Just a quick snippet about my OC, Etsuko, and a friend's OC, Goryu.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto! I only take credit for Etsuko and the the wording of the this story.**

**Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

There were no helpful rays of sunshine that often peaked through the clouds if there even were any dark clouds in the sky. Usually Konoha was a bright and cheerful place but, today that was not so. A thin but dense layer of dark clouds covered the usually bright and cheerful blue sky. Yet no cloud was as dark as the aura around the head of the brunette girl as she moved quickly through the unusually empty streets near her home.

_ I've gotta get out of here. This whole village sucks. I hate it here!_

Her mental rant continued in such a negative manner as she moved quickly down the streets with her bag of clothes and provisions slung over her tiny shoulder. She was only ten years of age so of course she was small when compared to the adults who always seemed to be around. Plus, she had always been a bit of a runt. A pitch black ribbon of mourning held her normally shoulder length brown hair up in a short ponytail on the back of her head. Her green eyes flashed in sorrow and disgust at the same time as she moved towards the gates that would lead to her freedom. Adjusting her apron adorned with her father's clan symbol, three ovals in a triangle formation and what looked like an acorn top over all three, she sped up her pace.

"Etsuko! Where are you!"

Wincing as a deep male voice called out somewhere behind her, Etsuko ducked into an alleyway hoping to the gods that her step-father would just not notice her and keep running by her. Yes, she hated her step-father and she wasn't afraid to show it either. As far as she was concerned her mother could have waited longer before replacing "the only man she'd ever loved." Just thinking back to the conversation she'd had with the older woman the day her father died made her sick to her stomach. Such lies her mother had spewed. Either way, luck was on her side because the male continued running past her alley hiding spot.

A small smirk passed over her lips at how stupid he was to have run right by her. Still she waited until she was positive he was far enough away that she wouldn't be caught before laughing a bit. Her green eyes flashed playfully at the thought of outfoxing her step-father who was supposed to be a competent ninja already.

"Idiot," she mumbled before turning, hoping to move through the alley way so she could get closer to the gate. Of course, about the time she turned around a rather big spider happened to be descending from it's web above her. Immediately she was struck with the same immobilizing fear that she always held for the arachnids. Her eyes began to scan the alleyway catching attention of every creepy crawly in her sight. There had to be hundreds of them! A few began to crawl towards her, not purposefully trying to scare her but doing so anyway on their trek to a new spot.

Before she could even process what she was doing she began to scream at the top of her lungs and her hands clenched and unclenched as she tried to get her body to move. Nothing seemed to make her want to move.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FILTHY, UGLY, DISGUSTING INSECTS! DADDY, HELP!"

She stopped suddenly. She'd just called out for a dead man to help her. Knowing that her usual savior from the spiders wouldn't be coming only made her panic worse and tears began to flow heavily from her eyes.

She was just about to start screaming for help again when she felt arms around her waist, hefting her up and over a shoulder. Squeaking from the sudden push of a shoulder into her stomach, Etsuko looked at the blood red hair that was splashed with streaks of black trying to identify who her savior could be. She vaguely remembered seeing this hairstyle and coloring before but she couldn't place where. Still she was grateful that the male, made obvious by how his shoulder felt, was helping her by carrying her away from the alley. As soon as they were far enough away from the alley, about five feet away, she began to wiggle.

"Um...excuse me."

No response so she began to wiggle more.

"Excuse me. You can let me down now."

"Alright."

Instead of the painful drop she was expecting, the male carefully maneuvered her so that she could land safely and softly on her feet. It was at that point that she looked up at his face. His eyes were hidden by the same red and black streaked hair but, judging by his height and stature, he was close to her age. A small embarrassed smile crossed Etsuko's lips and she saw a small smile grace his lips as well.

"Thank you..." She paused and looked at him as if waiting for a name.

"Goryu...my name is Goryu. And you're welcome." Raising a hand he gently brushed away a tear from her cheek before she pulled away a bit in shock.

"Thank you, Goryu. You really...um...saved me back there. But I really should be going."

Even though she couldn't see his eyes she knew that his demeanor had changed to one of disappointment. A small twinge of guilt passed into her chest and she finally sighed.

"Wanna help me find a place to hide?"

"Hide? Are you in trouble?"

"Kinda...," a small smile crossed her features. "I'm a runaway."

She heard him chuckle before he nodded a bit and took her hand loosely.

"I know the perfect spot, Etsuko."

Before the girl could as him how he knew her name they were moving quickly through back alleys and main streets. They moved quickly and only stopped if someone was walking by so that they could stay hidden. Finally they came to a small playground with plenty of places to hide but Goryu led her to a dome of sorts with some holes for kids to crawl in and out of. Ducking into the dome she began to giggle a bit as she cuddled against the wall trying to stay hidden but failing because of her giggles.

"Sh, you wanna get caught?"

"No. Sorry."

A smile crossed his lips and he leaned on the opposite side of the dome from Etsuko.

"Oh...and how did you know my name?"

"I figured you were the girl that the Tsukuda family was looking for right now. They're running around shouting for you and asking people if they've seen you." He paused and looked over her face seeing how disgusted she was just at the mention of what had to be her family. "You don't like it here?"

"I hate them...but Konoha is a pretty good village..."

"Hehe. I suppose you have a right to hate them. But they care enough to come looking for you, ya know?"

"They don't really care about anyone but themselves," Etsuko glared at her new found acquaintance and sighed while curling her knees to her chest.

"I guess."

A silence spread over the two and made the dome feel almost awkwardly stuffy until finally they began a soft chatter about the Academy, the other students, and the teachers. A few giggles and chuckles passed between them if one said something particularly true or funny.

"I knew I'd seen you somewhere before...your hair really sticks out..."

"Yeah, it does."

"I like it though."

A small bit of shock moved through Goryu but he kept it hidden easily. No one had really ever mentioned liking anything about him. In fact, most of the villagers avoided talking to him unless they really had to do so. And they taught their children to do the same. Ignorance was bliss, he supposed. But since this girl, Etsuko, was from a different village he hoped she would be different. So far she was proving to be exactly that.

"Thank y-"

"ETSUKO!"

A hand dove into the dome and suddenly the girl yelped as her apron-like article of clothing was grabbed and used to tug her towards the hole. Before Goryu could react she scrambled through the hole with another yelp.

"You foolish girl! Do you know how much your mother and I have worried? Answer me, Etsuko!" A deep male voice sounded through the air and seemed to shake the dome.

"Sorry, Haruki."

"Are you really?"

Silence and a frustrated sigh from the much larger male before he grabbed her hand and began to pull her back towards the Tsukuda family home. She shuffled along until they reached the entrance to the playground. Then, tugging her hand from the male forcefully, she turned and shouted back at Goryu who was still sitting in the dome.

"We're friends now! Alright! I'll see you in class!" With that done she moved confidently towards the home already wondering what color to change her ribbon to so that she could show her new-found friendship.

**Author's Note: Well? Was it okay? Lemme know please.**


End file.
